i miss you
by Kamai000
Summary: Max singing for fang while he watches unknown. perfect 4 Dylan haters!


Max sat in her room, sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands and a microphone in front in of her. She took a deep breath and she started to drum the guitar string right when she started to sing; unaware that Fang was watching her outside her window. Fang had finished heard that max had finished saving the world so he came back 15 years early. He was looking in the windows to make sure this was the right house when he saw max. He was going to knock on the window when Max started to sing.

Max's POV

Max was singing with her guitar a song she found on the internet- and inspired her to learn to sing and play guitar. She learned when she saddened by Fang's absence, the flocks sadness, Dylan's _constant_ attempts to date her, kiss her and, once, seduce her. So, practically any romantically involved action; and what's worse, the _five years_ Fangs been gone Nudge hasn't come out of her room _once. _She was very close to Fang, everyone knows that.Her room has a built in bathroom; we give food to her, and she needs no sociality because she's so depressed. Max had finally stopped trying to cheer the flock up, even know she's the one that his absence hurts the most. Max has finally stopped trying to _tell_ Dylan she's not interested. Last month, when Dylan tried to seduce her, she lost her nerve and broke half the bones in his body, and made sure he would _not_ have any kids.

Yeah, you guessed it. She kicked Dylan in the balls so damn hard, she wasn't sure if there was one left. 'Fang why did you have to leave? _If only you could see what you've done…_ she thought sadly.

**Na na na na na na  
I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

As max stroked the guitar strings and sang, tears silently rolled down her face. Fang was puzzled. 'What is Max doing? She's crying out of the blue. That is not Maximum Ride' he thought. But he didn't know the memories she was recalling as she sang. Max's sadness was triggered by the most recent attempt for nudge to get out of her room.

"_Nudge, please! You haven't came out of your room in five years! This is ridiculous!" Max said softly then said with mucho de authority. "Was your love for Fang ridiculous, Max?" she yelled. "NO! What kind of junk was that? I loved fang! I am in more misery than you, and I'm trying to help, not sulking around in my room on the computer all day!" she yelled back. "But! You! Are! The! Invincible! Maximum! RIDE! You deal with the pain like this everyday, you! Are! Immune! To! Pain!" she screamed. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU HEAR THE SHIT? THE PAIN IS TAKING ITS TOLL, PLUS YOU, PLUS DYLAN, PLUS THE FLOCK, PLUS LIFE!" max screamed. "MAX IF YOU ARE SO DEPRESSED WHY ARENT YOU IN YOUR ROOM LIKE ME!" she screamed. I stayed silent. That was a very good question. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE POWER TO IGNORE IT OF COURSE! WE! DO! NOT!" she screamed as my answer. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed pushing me out of her room. Salty tears ran down Max's face. That was it. I'm done trying. I marched to the living room where angel was lounging Watching Wizards of Waverly Place. "Angel, I can't do this anymore. Your leader now. Happy? Oh and keep Dylan out of my room." I said then went back up to my room where I am now._

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
Na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

Fang was freaked out. Max was obviously hurt or troubled. 'What is wrong with max? I have a feeling it's partially my fault' fang thought sadly. Max continued to sing and play.

**I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you pas sed by  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back**

She stopped when a knock was heard. She propped the guitar on her dresser and answered the door. The moment the door was opened Max was pinned to the wall. Fang was about burst in thinking it's erasers when he realized there was no erasers, fly-boys, or m-geeks. But he still gaped at the sight he saw. Dylan's mouth was locked onto max's and he saw him slide his tongue into her mouth. Fang was overheating. She chose Dylan instead to wait for him? His mind immediately calmed down when max pushed him off.

"What The Fuck? I told angel to keep you out of my room!" Max exclaimed. She spit. "And you taste like rotten eggs! And why did you kiss me ass-wipe?" Max exclaimed wiping her mouth.

"Maxi, Maxi, Maxi. You know you like it" he chuckled. Max must have been pissed; because, damn, Dylan's female now. Okay- Dylan took his thing out and said, "On your knee's bitch." get this she got on her knees ans reached into her back pocket as her neared her with his thingy. She quickly swiped off his thingy with a _pocketknife_. Dylan screamed and ran off. Max picked up her guitar and continued fo sing.

****

The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same

No

The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Nana  
Nanana  
Nana

I miss you 

Fang climbed through the window. Max turned ready to kick ass- and burst into tears. She punched Fang- then kissed him.


End file.
